A Break From Fighting
by vegg
Summary: Dante, Vergil, Lady, Arkham, Sparda, Beowulf...etc had to take therapy sessions from a creepy doctor. Warning: OC
1. Dante

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3. I am not affiliated with CapCom. I don't make money off this. Plus Devil May Cry ain't real and stuff so don't blame me for original characters, Mary Sues, Canon-ness, not following the storyline….etc….I think I've written about this quite a lot because that's just how I am.

WARNING: Beware of OC and Mary Sue characters….don't be confused if you can't find them. They will be exaggerated throughout the story.

I'm just giddy and happy that school is almost over because this way I can spend more time writing my ridiculous fanfictions!

This is a spin-off…or also known as another completely pointless, confusing, weird, disturbing story created by the infamous vegg! Ha-ha!

This is a spin-off of Dante's Special Awakening Edition where Dante and Vergil get interrupted to go through yet another series of total insanity!

* * *

The story begins with a brief pause in the chapters of Dante's Special Awakening Edition where Dante

had to stop lurking around Temen-ni-gru because he completely forgot that he had a first time therapy

appointment with an old psychiatrist who was once his childhood physician too.

But that was like a really long time ago when his mother was still alive. The physician was this really

old woman named Dr. M. Sue.

The last time Dante actually came in contact with this old hag was when he was about eight or nine.

Dr. Sue appeared to be in her fifties with bags under her eyes….but you can't really tell because she

recently got her share of botox injections(hee-hee). That made her face a little too tight.

She also had this creepy smile, which showed all her imperfect teeth. Her spectacles were thick and

her grayish-brown hair was wrapped up in what seems to be hair net. She was kind of short and very

skinny. Dr. Sue always wore that creepy white lab coat and Dante was thankful for that because he

didn't want to know what she looks like behind those. Her voice had an accent and was quite raspy.

He would assume she was a smoker, but she denies it.

To be honest, Dante never liked having Dr. Sue as a family doctor. The childhood memories of how

he and Vergil use to visit her for appointments were….so cruel. Dante hated that insane lady, but his

mother insisted that he should. So thus our poor little devil held his head up high and just agreed only

because he was a momma's boy.

And so the son of the legendary Sparda had to risk his fights with Cerberus, ditch Temen-ni-gru and

the safety of mankind just for a pointless therapy session from that twisted old hag.

Dante sat uncomfortably in a fluffy lavender armchair inside a room with white walls and absolutely no

windows. The carpet was a bright shade of hot pink and he was quite disturbed by that. He waited for

what seemed like eons…then the door opened and poof! Here comes Dr. Sue! Dante had to brush

away the confetti that fell into his hair and his eyes.

"Oh my?" The old hag looked at him. Dante gave her a suspicious look as the old doctor was eyeing

him up and down. Eww she was still interested in young guys? "Uh…stop giving me that look." He

said. "My god you have grown fat." Was all she replied. He fumed at her. What the heck? How dare

that old lady call him that! He had a beautiful physique. Her glasses must be too thick or broken.

"Dante…your last doctor appointment from me was over ten years ago!" Dr. Sue snapped.

"Therefore you have not received your second hepatitis B shot, tetanus shot, and many other

injections." "Whatever old lady…I don't need any of that…its not like I'm going to contract AIDs or

HIV…get a grip I'm part demon!"

"Have you been engaged in any activities involving a female counterpart lately?" she whipped out a

note pad and started writing. Dante was just flabbergasted. "No! Do we have to talk about this?" He

didn't feel like he wanted to share anything between the creepy hag. "No darling…I was just

checking." She shrugged and started scribbling away on her notepad like some robot.

"You've grown so much Dante-boy. How's your mother doing?"

"She's not alive anymore."

"Oh…well that's sad." Dr. Sue said unemotionally. She returned to writing on the pad again.

"When will this be over?" Dante sighed. "I happen to have a life and other things to do."

"Shut up boy, this will only take a moment. You will need to visit me once a week for regular

sessions." "Gawd I don't want to see you ever!" "Now don't raise that voice young man…" Dr. Sue

scowled. "Even when you were little, I've had the most difficult time with you. Now that you're

twenty…I suggest you start acting your age."

"Mature my ass." He muttered rudely.

"Dante! You will behave while being in my presence." Dr. Sue adjusted her spectacles.

"Whatever." He slumped in his chair and smirk as a vein popped from the corner of her forehead.

"Such an ill-mannered sitting position…" "Shut up doc."

"Fine, fine…we will begin your session. Now go lie down on that couch over there and relax your

mind, body, and soul. I will give you about ten minutes to prepare for the therapy. After you are

ready…we will begin the recording of your life."

For the next twelve minutes Dante boringly lay on the gay couch and stared at the ceiling. Actually he

became quite relaxed just like what the doc had said.

"Okay…now tell me about your life?" Dr. Sue turned on the tape recorder.

Dante began with "I was born on a calm summer night with shooting stars and bursting cosmos…my

twin was Vergil…I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth….Vergil had the golden spoon up his rear—"

"Hold it! No funny business Dante." The doc snapped.

"My father was named Sparda...he was a devil….I don't remember him all that well…my mom was

hot….I love to say Jackpot……" And so on, until Dante got to the sad part. "And then they killed her

right on front of my eyes!" Tears blubbered from his tear ducts.

"They tore her into pieces damn it! She was my mom!"

"It's alright Dante, let it all out…go ahead and open your mind…let out all the troubles and the dark

secrets that were concealed deep inside of you…Repent and be free my child!." Dr. Sue comforted

him. He gave her a weird look like what-the-hell-are-you-taking-about, but he continued.

"Tell me Dante, why do you hate your brother Vergil?"

"I just do…because Vergil turned his back on me."

"How then?"

"We got separated when my mother died. From that moment on I never saw him again. We met each

other about a year ago….we fought….I thought he was gay….he sliced my ear…thankfully it didn't

fall off."

"Tell me about your childhood years after the death of your mother."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Dr. Sue gave him a hard look.

"Those years are a mystery to me. I don't even know what my teenage years were like. My youngest

age is what I am right now in Devil May Cry 3. Though in the first Devil May Cry, comics, and manga,

there were flashbacks of my childhood, but none of them concerned what really happen to me. So I

can't really tell you." Dante replied.

"Well at least you're honest about that sonny." Dr. Sue smiled her creepy smile.

"Well that's all for today Dante…your appointment will be scheduled for next Thursday."

Dr. Sue was surprised that he had already run out of the room.

"What an indiscipline youth." She sighed.

* * *

To Be Continue………….Next Therapy Session is Vergil. No offense to the Eva part. Sorry I love her too. 


	2. Vergil

Disclaimer: All of Devil May Cry is owned by CapCom

I only own the stupid doctor who is a marysue and an original character that I don't even like her.

Thank you for your reviews. I had been thinking about deleting this because I wanted to give up on it…but then again I feel like continuing it.

* * *

A couple minutes after our protagonist left the clinic to avoid the creepy family doctor. Dr. Sue had made another appointment for the other patient to come. He was the other twin.

And there he was, standing in the middle of the white room. Cold and annoyed as ever…he was the ever so cool and collected Vergil. His presence in the small room seems to freeze everything. He did not understand why he had to come here when he had something far more important to do….like gaining Sparda's power.

Vergil refuse to acknowledge the pink lavender sofas and fluffy carpets. It wasn't his favorite color that's for sure. Whoever designed this room has awful taste.

"Oh Gilver, there you are!" Dr. Sue greeted his presence. She knew that unlike the slummy bad-mouthing Dante; this one seemed more serious and most mature….even to the point of being homicidal.

There was a pause in the room as the oldest twin had just recollected what she had called him.

"Its Vergil." He corrected her in a cold tone.

"Oh is it now?" Dr. Sue looked down at her notepad. "Bad spelling…my apologies." She rewrote his name again.

While Dr. Sue was yakking off about his failure for checkups from over ten years ago; Vergil wasn't really paying attention to the human idiot.

He was thinking about what would have happen twenty minutes ago.

At exactly twenty minutes and 37 seconds earlier, Vergil was at the top of Temen-ni-gru looking down at the pathetic puny world below him. Good gawd he felt so awesome and mighty up there. The veins in his arms tense at the feeling of attaining Sparda's power. He was so close to achieving it too….until the ugly old hag decided to give him an appointment. Vergil didn't know why he came but he didn't think it could be this meaningless.

"…Alright my boy let's get started." Dr. Sue exclaimed in such a high raspy voice that annoy the crap out of him.

So now here he was, refusing to sit down in all that is unholy…the most disturbing lavender couch he had ever seen. Vergil thought how humiliating it is to sit on such an abomination.

Dr. Sue held up a cup of coffee.

"Vergil sit down now." It sounded like there was flem in her throat.

He stared at her for what seemed like ten minutes (trying to plot her death), then finally rested his behind on the couch. Vergil winced a little because the couch was too soft for comfort.

He focused on staring down at his brown boots while listening to the doctor writing on her notepad. "So Gilver how are you feeling today?"

"Vergil" the reply was a growl from the blue devil.

"Right of course Gilver, Vergil whatever….anyway how is your mother? I have to ask her to come over for some tea." Dr. Sue beamed happily.

"She died a long time ago." He answered her.

"Oh that's right. Your brother told me already, how could I forget?" She said scribbling more notes.

Vergil stood up. "Wait, Dante came here?" He looked demanding.

"You just missed him thirty minutes ago…the ungrateful boy sort of ran out on me."

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Calm down young man. I've had the most difficult time with your brother and I hope you won't be the same way in my presence." She shook her finger at him.

Dr. Sue's smile stretched across her face showing two rows of jagged teeth. Vergil's eye twitched a little.

The old doctor was relieved that Vergil didn't argue back. That is why she prefers having patients who are anti-social most of the time.

"Tell me what do you want and be done with it." Vergil got to the point.

"This is a therapy session."

"I don't need any."

"But you were recommended because you have anger management." said the doctor.

"No I don't! I am perfectly fine, I can manage myself!" He protested.

Dr. Sue scribbled some more notes to herself about his reaction.

"Nah since you're here it doesn't matter."

Vergil huffed a little as she directed him to lay down on the couch and even out his breathing. He refused to listen to the 'soothing' music that was being played.

He wanted to defy her…this was wasting his time.

"Whenever you're ready." Dr. Sue told him.

"Fine….I was born on a dark and stormy night. The wind and rain cried out along with my mother as she attempts to give a life-threatening birth to me."

"Uh, Dante's explanation was a little different from yours."

"Are you recording this or not?" He frowned at her.

"Continue on….stop frowning or it will ruin your mood." She snapped at him.

'Believe me I'm already in a foul mood…you hag.' Vergil thought.

"What do you think of your father, Sparda?"

"He is someone I hate and admire. I am proud to be the son of Sparda."

"Dante told me you inherit Sparda's fashion sense. Is that true?"

"Dante dresses like a slob all the time. Have you ever seen Sparda wear nipple armor?"

"Umm..." Dr. Sue frowned. "No...but you haven't answer my question."

"I proud to adapt my father's fashion sense. But I don't like purple."

"Takes after father...don't like purple...how interesting...do continue young man." Dr. Sue was deep

into her notes.

Thus Vergil talked for two hours...

"They killed her on front of me and my younger brother couldn't do anything to save her. He just stood there frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. From that moment on we went our separate ways. Dante was fueled by his revenge….while I had my ambitions for power."

"You can go ahead and cry Vergil." Dr. Sue asked. "I pretty sure losing your mother must have been very hard on you."

"Hmm…devils never cry…it is an old saying." Vergil replied.

"Well Dante cried while he was here."

"Say what!"

Vergil immediately sat up from the couch.

"That fool actually did it?"

"He bawled like a baby…it was comforting." Dr. Sue replied.

Vergil let out a cruel laugh. "He's so pathetic."

"When you say that you want to attain power; what did you mean by that?"

Dr. Sue asked him. "What are your motives for seeking that power?"

"I want my father's power. With it I can become a full devil and reign over both the human and demon world."

"I see but wouldn't that be a little too evil?" she said. "Wouldn't humans suffer under your reign?"

"That is basically the idea because your kind is weak and insignificant."

"Tell me why we are insignificant?"

"I'm getting tired of breaking down these explanations." He stared at her coldly.

"Alright last question. Why do you hate Dante?"

"He is a pig and a slouch that has no dreams except of managing a rundown pigpen and hunt demons. I wouldn't even call him my brother."

"That's a little harsh Gil--Vergil."

"There I'm done with this interview. I'm leaving." He stood up and began to collect his sword.

"Hey you can't stop until I say so!" Dr. Sue dropped her pencil and notes. She walks toward him.

"I have a tight schedule and it certainly does not involve this." Vergil reply.

"At least tell me what your routines are then?"

Dr. Sue asked.

"At 4:00 I wallow in self-pity, 4:30 I stare into the abyss, at 5:00 I starve/lose weight for a couple of days, and I daydream of world domination."

"Wait slow down I need to write that." Dr. Sue bent down to pick up her pencil and pad.

To her great disappointment, Vergil closed the door behind him and left.

"Ungrateful brats!!!!" Dr. Sue yelled. "They're both the same!!!"

* * *

AND TO BE CONTINUED I HOPED…..

Next up is Arkham

I have bad grammars and spelling errors…..sorry.


	3. Arkham, Lady, and Results

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dmc series nor am I affiliated with any of it. I only bought and played the game that's all so don't sue me.

Wow….this story was so two years ago. I thought I gave up but I guess Dmc fanfiction is somehow still strong. Fine I'll continue:

______________________________________________________

Onward to Arkham's therapy session in which he talked for five hours with the creepy Dr. Sue. And since we don't really want to go in for details about him…we won't go into details about him.

Why? Cause no one likes Arkham.

Okay fine we will throw in a few sentences here and there to make Arkham shine.

_____In Arkham's Interview_______

Dr. Sue wrote only about half a page during the entire five hours that she interviewed Arkham.

He was boring…in fact he was the most boring person to come across in her career in a very long time. The birth defect on his face was hideous (although he claims it's his demon markings) Dr. Sue laughed at this. He was about her age…perhaps a little older….or maybe a little younger….she couldn't tell. All she really wrote down was that he was …a wife-killer….daughter-bleeder…and he's obsessed with Sparda-demon- voodoo- Nazi –stuff and magic. Then he also said he had an alternate personality in which he becomes a silly annoying harlequin clown known as Jester. Dr. Sue didn't know why she let him talked about the glorious edifice of Temen-ni-gru or how he reveled for the power of Sparda blah blah blah…he can drive anyone bored with his ceaseless dull facts. So she dismissed him when he was telling her about the key to the demon world or whatever that was. And that he had a daughter name Mary and she was pure and innocent….just like her mother.

_____________________________

___________Then next came Lady's interview_________

"Welcome darling yes, yes do sit down don't be frightened." Dr. Sue patted the lavender couch for the young girl. She wrinkled her nose at the girl's guns and that giant bazooka thing. "Did that bastard come through here?" the girl demanded. "Oh dear, you shouldn't say that about your father….no matter how dull and boring he was." Dr. Sue chided the girl. "He's not my father!" She protested angrily. "Well then you must be the **bastard** if you don't have a father. Did your mother have an affair without marriage?" Dr. Sue said smiling.

"No! I meant he's not my father anymore! I'm his legitimate child! But he killed my mother and I'm just really angry right now!" The girl gritted her teeth in rage at the doctor's ignorance.

"Oh Mary there is nothing to be mad about. What's done is done….it cannot be changed….your mum's dead and I'm sure she feels happy for you." The doctor patted Mary's hand. She snatched her hand back. "Don't call me that name! I don't have a name!" "Well sure you do…your boring father called you Mary….it's even on the birth certificate."

Lady glared at the ignorant doctor. She had never met such a rude old hag who has no sympathy about anyone whatsoever. "What do you actually want from me?" she asked the doctor.

"Well Mary—"

"Do not call me that."

"Okay then…Mary, I want to help you with your situation. I am going to make you forget the past and move on to living a better life. You know I'm a certified therapist. I want to help you channel your frustrations and free you from your terrible burden." Dr. Sue smiled.

"I don't like this." Lady stared suspiciously at the woman.

"Well you have no choice because what's done is done so if you want to make this a quick one….don't be like your father and waste five hours of my precious time. In fact I'll give you thirty minutes since Arky already told me some facts about you already." The doctor snapped deciding she did not like both the father and his daughter. And so they began the therapy session which actually ended in ten minutes rather than thirty.

_______Three days later: The results of the characters__________

"Oh my god this is just outrageously hideous!! You people are the worst patients I've ever had….and I'm so darn excited about healing you all!!!" Dr. Sue gave her patients a mad creepy grin.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong about me doc." Dante shrugged in his pink chair. He then smirked over to Vergil who sat five feet away on the infamous lavender couch. "But my brother over there…he's a little crazy,ya know the usual….ranting on about power and great balls of—"

"Enough…Dante" Vergil stopped Dante with his mean look. And Dante smirked to himself. He was always the mischievous one.

"You bastard!!" Lady was shouting at her father who was at least ten feet away from her pink armchair. "I've finally got you now!" She aimed her big bazooka thing at Arkham. "Go to hell."

"Hold it Mary." Dr. Sue interrupted. "There will be no violence in my clinic. We will solve this the Christian way."

Lady protested, "He killed my mother you heartless bitch! He gets away with everything and this is my one chance to end his life! He's my problem and you have nothing to do with this!"

Dr. Sue paused for a sec. Then she gave a big applause.

"So dramatic Mary my dear! Well you are diagnosed with revenge and I will need to help you on that you little hell cat!" Then she pointed at Arkham, "Your problem is that you're boring and need to have a better personality to keep people interested." (Dr. Sue was totally oblivious of Arkham's crimes.)

"What kind of doctor are you!!" Lady yelled. "Your evaluations are so wrong!"

"Quiet my girl….you have made me hate you, and then like you with your dramatic speech…..so don't make me turn back to hating you again."

Dante was enjoying the dumb scene and laughed out loud when he heard what Vergil's symptom was.

"Vergil my darling….you have a lot of negative energy inside you…you need some anger management." The doctor smiled at him.

"There is nothing wrong with me…leave me." He warned her in a dark tone.

Thunder flashed outside the clinic and Dr. Sue scribbled down on her clipboard.

"This is interesting, well I'll also add that you are full of angst and emo-ness. "

"Wow doc….is emo-ness even a word to describe Vergil here?" Dante stared meanly at his brother.

"Did you hear that big bro….you're full of emo-ness."

"Silence Dante, my boy" Dr. Sue said to the younger twin. "My evaluations just show that you're really crazy and a loon so we'll have to keep you in a straight jacket and beat some sense into you to be more like your brother."

"What the F? Are you kidding me?" Dante laughed hysterically. "I may be crazy but I'm not whacked and I'm not a freak like you. So count me out."

"Well you have no choice but to stay Dante dear, since the doors are now locked and soon your weapons will be confiscated from you." The doctor said.

"Oh my gawd you're so lame when you say that." Dante reached to grab for one of his guns only to feel an empty holster.

Vergil no longer has Yamato at his side. Lady's guns and the big bazooka thing (of course I know its Kalina Ann but Dr. Sue insist on thinking it's a weird bazooka) disappeared out of her possession. Arkham still had his book with him and did not feel the sense of losing as the other three patients did.

"Give them back right now you creepy bitch!" Lady threw insult after insult at the doctor. Dante stood up looking ready to kill the doctor, and so did Vergil (In his head that is. He rather not show any emotions about it. He'd rather sit down and wait to find a possible outcome to this. The witch will pay.)

To everyone's surprise….the doors and the windows began to disappear. Dr. Sue tapped a riding crop onto her desk to get everyone's attention.

"Listen to me you ungrateful snots! There is no escape! This place is demon proof!! Not even your strength and weapons can demolish this place. I am your doctor and your savior!! I am here to beat the demons out of you and make you sane and normal again!!! Now, I have some rooms for you to stay in. For the next few days we will begin on leading you to improvement. And if you don't cooperate will then all rejecters will suffer: all survivors will suffer again. Now then any questions?" Dr. Sue beamed at them.

To her horror, Dante booted her in the face.

_______To be continued___________

I luv u.


End file.
